


Sunrises and Sunsets

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, bonus: alex wearing maggie's ncpd jacket, it's very very soft, the usual fluffy goodness, they really are soulmates, with some sentimental confessions for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: Alex and Maggie find themselves entangled in sheets, and blankets, and each other as the sun begins to set.Alex thinks of how far they have come.Maggie imagines how far they will go.





	Sunrises and Sunsets

It’s a late Sunday afternoon when Alex and Maggie are seated next to each other on the couch, discussing plans for next week and other miscellaneous musings. Maggie has returned from an emergency at the precinct so she is still dressed in her work clothes, leaning into Alex’s side. When they get up to grab something to snack on, Alex begins laughing as they pace around the kitchen. Maggie looks at her inquisitively. 

 

“Danvers, care to share?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just, you’re still drowning in the jacket, I see,” Alex notes, grinning at her girlfriend. 

 

Maggie looks down at the NCPD windbreaker that reaches the middle of her thighs, smirking at the subtle ridiculousness of it all.

 

“Yeah, it was annoying at first, but now, it’s kind of my thing,” Maggie admits with a shrug. 

Alex just nods at that, quirking her lips in agreement. 

 

“Well, I’d say it’s a pretty good look.” 

 

“You think so, Danvers?”

 

Alex hums in affirmation, grabbing Maggie’s hand to pull her in close. The shorter woman looks at her suspiciously for a moment, before the glint in her eye turns to one of adoration. They stay like that, eyes roaming each other’s features in a moment of affection. 

 

Alex ducks her head. 

 

“You know what? I changed my mind,” she lets out, shaking her head. Maggie looks at her questioningly.

 

“I hate the jacket. You should - you should take it off, right now.” 

 

Before Maggie can process, Alex is hurriedly easing the windbreaker over her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

 

“What,” Maggie breathes out between chuckles, glancing down at Alex’s hands pulling at her sleeves. “Danvers, what are you doing?” 

 

Alex persists, a determined look gracing her face now. She teases. 

 

“I mean, you should probably get rid of the henley, too. It’s just not your color.” 

 

Maggie’s eyebrows raise at this, as she catches on to Alex’s game. And she definitely recognizes the look in Alex’s eyes now, dark and dilated, beneath all the teasing brightness. 

 

“Oh, you think so?” Maggie leans back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

Alex nods, smiling wickedly as she bites her bottom lip, pretending to be oblivious. “Yeah, and, gee, the pant’s should probably go while we’re at it.”

 

“Well, Danvers,” Maggie begins stepping towards her girlfriend, letting her arms fall by her sides. “If that’s how we’re going to play it, I’ve got some wardrobe suggestions of my own.”

 

Alex nods for her to continue, “And what might those be?”

 

But, Maggie shakes her head, still moving closer towards her intrigued girlfriend, before stopping in front of her and reaching down to tug her fitted grey henley over her head in a smooth motion. 

 

“We should probably start from scratch,” she quips. She tilts her head, and adds with a smirk, “Don’t you think?” 

 

Alex’s gaze drifts across her girlfriends near bare upper half, as she shakes her head, grinning. 

“You play dirty, Sawyer.”

 

Maggie laughs and grabs the agent’s hand, walking backwards as she tugs her towards their ridiculously oversized bed. “You love it.”

 

……

 

Some hours later, they find themselves entangled in sheets, and blankets, and each other as the sun begins to set. Alex is tucked into Maggie’s side, her head resting on her girlfriend’s chest, rising and falling with Maggie’s leisured breaths. They’ve been laying like this for a while, Alex thinks she may be crushing Maggie’s arm, which is wrapped around her waist and trapped beneath Alex and the bed, but the agent is so comfortable and content. And Maggie hasn’t mentioned it, so neither of them move. 

 

After a few moments, Alex notes the even measure of Maggie’s breathing, and peers up at her girlfriend’s face. Her eyes are closed, her mouth fixed in a subtle smile. Alex smirks at her sleeping girl, but it quickly melts into a soft smile of adoration. God, does she adore the woman in front of her. 

 

As Alex moves her head back down to rest on Maggie’s chest, she can’t help the way her mind wanders. It’s an old habit. In the beginning, being around Maggie make her thoughts run wild, nearly deranged in their frantic nature as she tried to sort through everything she was feeling for the first time. Gradually, Maggie’s presence, near her body and in her life, made her thoughts slow. Maggie brought Alex a peace she had never known. But, tonight, as the sun begins its paced descent, her thoughts run. 

 

And, god, do they go far. 

 

They run through every part of their gorgeous relationship, from the beginning. She sees the airport tarmac, a cocky detective, an arrogant agent, a standoff. She runs through begrudgingly shared cases, late nights at the precinct with bitter coffee and sweet company. She watches work partners become friends, strolls through the alien bar as it shifts from being Maggie’s hidden little secret to a second home of sorts. She lets herself slow down to watch her flustered, anxious coming out at a corner table in the safe haven. Her thoughts run through makeshift proms and rushed confessions, sunny mornings and bright orange t-shirts, close calls and reckless decisions, countless “I’m sorry”s and infinite “I love you”s. She runs through the pining, the loving, the breaking, the healing, all of it.

 

With her head pressed against Maggie’s chest, the smaller woman’s languid heartbeat a soft rhythm in her ears, Alex can see it all right before her. And she wants to watch it again. She wants to play this production on loop forever. She wants to fall deeper in love with Maggie Sawyer until the day she dies. And, she’s always been prepared to go, has to be in this line of work, but Maggie makes her want to prolong this ending more than she ever has before. Her own heart starts racing just thinking about it. She wants Maggie Sawyer forever. She wants to live and die by the side of the woman breathing evenly beneath her, the strongest, most compassionate woman she has ever known. She is in this to the end, whenever and wherever that may be. Ride or die, as her love would say. 

 

Alex is always one to jump into things headfirst. And she wants that now. She remembers when she wondered if she was in love with Maggie yet, never having truly felt it for anyone romantically before. She remembers thinking that if she wasn’t yet, then she was headed that direction, fast and loose and reckless and willing. She remembers wishing she had admitted it, said it sooner. And, now, she wants to kiss Maggie awake and show her in more ways than one just how much she loves her, just how badly she wants to spend the rest of their lives together. 

 

But, Alex is always one to jump into things headfirst. And, she has never wanted to rush this with Maggie, and she refuses to start now. So, she gathers herself, reigns her roaming thoughts back in. She takes one look back at her sleeping beauty and eases gently out of the bed so as not to wake her. 

 

She just wants to get a glass of water from the kitchen to clear her head, so she picks Maggie’sabandoned NCPD windbreaker up off the floor and tugs it on over her underwear. She shuffles quietly across the floor in a pair of fuzzy socks. Alex tugs the jacket tighter around her body and she grabs glasses from the cupboard and fills them both with water. Setting one aside for Maggie when she wakes up. She finishes her glass, attempting to veer her mind towards other thoughts, thoughts that don’t include bombarding Maggie with a marriage proposal and promise of forever in the middle of her sleep. 

 

A sleepily mumbled “Hey, you” brings her back to the present. 

 

She turns from her spot at the counter to see Maggie sitting in the edge of their bed,  donning one of Alex’s worn standard issue DEO T-shirts. Alex can help but notice that her girlfriend wears it way better. Alex must’ve been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice Maggie pulling clothes on. 

 

“Hey, love” she says back, quiet and soft, too soft for the wide open expanse of her apartment, so soft the words nearly fall before they reach Maggie’s waiting ears. 

 

Alex turns away, knowing if she dares to gaze a second longer at Maggie Sawyer, in all her unbridled perfection, with her hair a little messy from sleep, her eyes a tad squinted as they continue to adjust to the light, her shirt a few inches off center, revealing a sliver of her collarbone, her mouth tucked into the softest, most tender of smiles, she will cave. She will tell her everything, all of it, and it’s not the time. So, she ducks her head. 

 

Maggie tilts hers in confusion, able to pick up on Alex’s odd behavior. She pushes off the bed and makes her way over to the counter. As she makes the turn around the counter’s edge, she gets a full glimpse of Alex’s attire, or lack, thereof. She grins at her girlfriend, dimples making an appearance. 

 

“And you say I make the jacket look good?” she teases. 

 

Alex lets out a groan, and a small laugh to follow. But it doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s holding back. Maggie notices, she is a fine detective after all. 

 

“Babe, what’s on your mind?” 

 

She’s at her girlfriend’s side now, looking at her as Alex’s eyes bear into the empty glass she fiddles with in her hands. 

 

“Alex,” Maggie whispers, bring her hand up to Alex’s chin to gently urge her face towards hers. When she finally makes it, Alex looks vulnerable and open, wide open. Her eyes are big and wondrous and glistening as though she’s seen something she can never forget, something she never wants to. 

 

Maggie is struck by the intensity of Alex’s gaze, but she manages to pull Alex closer to her, intertwining their fingers in one hand and bringing up the other to cup Alex’s cheek. “Sweetie, what is it?”

 

Maggie’s touch, it grounds Alex. She can feel herself beginning to smile now, at the thought of having this woman by her side forever. She brings her own hand up to gently tuck a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. Eyes flitting across all of her beautiful features, her smile widens. 

 

“It’s nothing. I just-” she breaks herself off with a sigh, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Maggie’s, closing her eyes. 

 

Maggie isn’t totally sure what Alex has on her mind, what she’s not ready to put out into the world quite yet, but she can tell it’s not bad. By the look in Alex’s eyes a few moments before, it’s anything but. So, she cuts the flustered agent some slack and inches forward to press their lips softly together, effectively ending Alex’s rambling. 

 

Alex sinks into the kiss, any and all of her nerves drowned out by the feeling of Maggie’s lips on hers, Maggie’s fingers tracing lightly at the base of her neck. 

 

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Alex breathes when they pull apart, both breathless. 

 

Maggie chuckles at that, ducking her head to rest in the crook of Alex’s neck. They stand together, close and content in the quiet behind their kitchen counter, Maggie placing feather-like kisses to the space between Alex’s windbreaker and the base of her neck. 

 

“I’m kind of so in love with you too, Danvers,” she whispers against her skin, before pulling back. “Or couldn’t you tell?”

 

Alex pushes forward to peck her once more on the lips, then leans back against the counter with a satisfied grin, the NCPD jacket falling open just so. Maggie’s eyes glance down for a second, before trailing back up to meet Alex’s. 

 

“Danvers, Danvers, Danvers…who’s playing dirty now?” 

 

Alex shrugs, lips twisted into a smirk, eye’s gleaming. 

 

Maggie breaks their gaze to look out the wide set of windows that make up the west wall of the apartment. The sky is a gentle array of colors, blues and yellows and soft pinks rolling into one another. She can’t see the horizon, but she makes out the places where the city meets the sky, where the city lights collide with the stars. She looks out on home. _Her_ home, something she didn’t know if she would ever really find before. She’d always had a place to stay, a home base. National City was nice, but it never felt like it was truly hers, not until she ran into a certain DEO agent. Not until she showed her more love Maggie could ever imagine. And she had wanted it so badly, for so long. God, she yearned for it, ached, even. And she treasures it now, this coming home. Maggie traces the spot where the lights melt into stars and knows she wants to come home to Alex Danvers every day, for the rest of her life. 

 

But, that is a conversation for another time, another day, another dusk. She turns back to Alex, grabbing her hand and leading them over to the living room. Maggie pulls Alex down with her to lie on the couch, reaching for a throw to cover the both of them. Maggie’s back is pressed against the armrest, Alex is tucked snug against her side. It’s a tight fit, but they are close and warm. 

 

“The sky is perfect, tonight,” Maggie muses, gaze focused on the sight outside the window.

 

Alex hums in agreement, her fingers twirling idly with the end of her girlfriend’s hair. Maggie has so much to say, so many words and confessions and promises swirling around inside her that she fights to reign in, tuck away for another time. Instead, she lets out the simplest words.

 

“I love you, Alex.” 

 

She feels Alex smile into her skin. Before she can respond, Maggie continues, still looking outside.

 

“I love you…And I love being here, with you, Alex. I love coming home to you and hearing you tease me about my jacket. I love… this.”

 

She gestures to their intertwining limbs. Then, she turns just so, so she can see Alex’s face, look into her wide, imploring eyes. 

 

“I love you, and I love that I wake up with you, and fall asleep the same.” 

 

She blinks back a few threatening tears, ducks her head as she laughs at herself, at this unexpected outpouring of emotion. 

 

“I love all our sunrises and sunsets,” she whispers into the smallest of spaces between them.

 

Alex looks back at her, soaking in every one of Maggie’s words. She strokes her cheek lightly, ready to catch any tears that may fall. 

 

“Maggie," Alex begins her own confession. "I love you so much. And I love our sunrises and sunsets. I love thinking about the ones we haven’t even seen yet.”

 

One of Alex’s tears do fall, and Maggie is there to gently brush it away. 

 

“Oh, Alex,” she whispers, kissing her gently. Maggie lets out a deep breath, one she had been holding in with all her assorted declarations of forever, before whispering softly.

 

“We're going to have so many. We'll have a lifetime of sunrises and sunsets.”

 

Alex’s gaze softens even more, it is full of love and affection and excitement and hope. She pulls Maggie into her, basking in her embrace, head dropping against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Alex whispers softly against Maggie’sneck. 

 

“A lifetime.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Every comment and kudos makes me smile! 
> 
> @agentdvnvrs on Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sanvers will always be soulmates.


End file.
